Peace of the Dead
by ZenIaidoka
Summary: Siegfried Buer is a transfer student who arrived in Japan just a few days before the day the world ended, or so he thought. Turns out the world takes it's time to end. Now he is desperately searching for his sister, but he can't do it alone. He'll need the help of the original cast!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own High School of the Dead and never claimed to.

* * *

Peace of the Dead Prologue

Siegfried Buer had never imagined his trip to Japan would end with a one way ticket to hell. His sister had suckered him into this trip after she became obsessed with Japan and their parents approved. Her obsession. She loved nearly everything about Japan, from its beautiful, flowing language to its deep cultural roots. She especially loved their manga and anime. They were supposed to attend Fujimi High School for one year before returning home to Germany. He never quite understood Hilde's obsession with it all. He was more interested, or obsessed with their own cultural history, especially during the medieval times. He loved when his parents would tell him all the old stories, myths, and legends of Valkyries and the Norse gods. It was all so fascinating, so you could only imagine how excited he was when he learned he was named after an old Norse hero along with his sister. But now here he was, fighting for his life in some airport after he'd gotten separated from his sister. He wasn't sure he'd ever see her again, but that was too abstract and painful to think about at the moment, he had one thought in his mind. Survive.

"Nothing else fucking matters, nothing else." He found the words slipping out of his mouth. They were everyone, he didn't exactly know what to call them. So he used the only word he could think of at the time, Them. He noted they were not very intelligent, as he ran through the airport searching for a suitable weapon, they more or less ignored him. He'd seen what they did, they would clamp their disgusting jaws on their victim and poof, just like that another one was born. "I need something to keep them at a distance." He muttered in a panic, for if he didn't find something soon, he'd surely join their ranks. "Fucking anything! I just need..." He stopped, something metallic glinting out of his peripheral vision. He turned his head, realizing he had just shouted. They all seemed to turn to him and begin their long march of death. He felt the blood drain from his face and looked back to the shiny piece of metal. It was a police baton and he pounced on it as a cat would a mouse. He snatched it up and turned to face the horde, armed with nothing more than a baton.

"I'm so fucked..." He whispered to himself, staring at all of their broken forms and twisted face. They would be upon him in no time at all, and he would meet a fate worse than death. Oh how he wished they just killed him, but that would be too merciful. No, he would be forever changed by this, he soon realized. _"Stop fucking thinking! You're standing here like a deer in headlights, you idiot!"_ He chastised himself and looked around desperately. _"Four to the right, three to the left, and six right down the middle...Oh god I'm stupid! There's only one behind me!"_ He thought as he swiveled on his heels. _"Okay plan, plow through this shit__head__ and haul ass outta here. Deal with __other__ problems as they arise."_

He did precisely that, and with fear and adrenaline pumping through his athletic body, he brought the baton down on its head with as much force as he could muster. There was a sickening crunch as the skull was crushed, and he thought he saw it's eyeballs shoot off in either direction with their optic nerves snapping mid-flight. His face was graced with the blood of his foe's head. He even felt a small clump of brain matter hit shoulder. "It cracked like...an egg." Siegfried was too overwhelmed to feel anything, his mind going numb as his body took over. He bolted past the falling corpse, seeking some sort of exit, anything to get out of this airport. "Where the fuck's the exit?!" He seemed to have been searching for what felt like an eternity, when in reality it was about thirty minutes. But time seems to play weird tricks on you when your life is constantly in danger. An hour quickly becomes a second, a minute becomes ten minutes. It was all rather strange, but he didn't have time to ponder the mysteries of time and space as he soon came upon a door to the outside. "I...I'm gonna get out, alive?" He seemed astonished at his own ability to survive. Sure he was athletic and did pretty good in school, but he always thought those were just school skills, not something you would be able to apply to real life.

"No time to think about this shit! Just..." He threw the doors open, and felt his world crumble. He was no better off in the airport than the outside. They were everywhere, the sidewalk, the road, he swore he even saw some trapped in cars. "I'm so going to die..." He felt his small fire of hope extinguish, then he remembered his sister's face. "...But I can't die until I see her. You hear that, sis! I won't die until I see you one last time!" He shouted into the sky, an act that almost cost him his life.

He soon found himself running from horde upon horde of Them. Every corner he turned, every street he ran down, every door he opened there was more of Them. _"What the hell! Are you bastards endless?!"_ By now he learned to talk less and think more. Screaming and shouting just gave them something to look for. He soon found himself smashing countless skulls, breaking open an uncountable number of faces, and letting the blood shower on like rain as he watched brain matter, skin, and other pieces fly off into the distance. He was faintly aware he was soaking in it, exhausted, and night was coming on. _"Got to find a place to sleep, somewhere safe."_ He thought as he searched around, trying his best to be quiet. He tried nearly ever door, but most were locked or crawling with them. "Fuck sleep then." He told himself as he tried to think of a new plan while on the move. He never stood still anymore, ever. Everything had to be mobile or he felt he would die. "Gotta keep moving, gotta keep moving, gotta keep moving." He found himself repeating this over and over, as though the words themselves provided all the energy he needed. Finally he found what he was looking for in the dead of night. A motorcycle with the keys left in. He eagerly jumped onto the leather seat, his weariness melting away as this new toy reinvigorated him. "I don't know the first thing about Japan, but I'm getting the hell on the road." He had only now just realized how much he talked to himself since all these insane things happened. Perhaps he was slipping into madness, or maybe it was the only thing keeping him sane. Either way, he didn't care. _"Sane people won't live through this shit." _He hypothesized as he started up the bike and took off. He took off into the darkness with nothing to go off of, no sense of direction, no anything except a will to continue on.

* * *

The second day had gone by a little better. There seemed to be less of Them the further he went on, and he was grateful for that. But he was faintly aware of the fact this bike couldn't keep going forever. He didn't dare stop for gas though, not willing to have anymore encounters with them. _"This day seems to be going by better, but why am I scared...? I've killed them before, smashed their heads right open and took a look inside even. What's going on with me?"_ He had similar thoughts like this all day long, pondering his inability to face them on this day. He went out of his way more than once to avoid large groups of Them, and even smaller groups occasionally. He was vaguely aware of the setting sun and the fact he hadn't stopped for more than a few minutes this entire day. _"Tomorrow's gonna be a long day..." _He thought as he rocketed through the strange sights of a newly dead city. Cars stopped in the middle of the road, door left open with Them crawling all over the place, fires left unattended as there was no one left to fight them. _"It's all gone to hell and I will too, if I don't get some sleep soon."_ He had ridden for roughly an entire day and then some. He was running dangerously low on gas.

* * *

It was early in the morning when he stopped, seeing the perfect place to, especially since his bike was out of fuel. "Nowhere better to go." He muttered, hopping off the bike and stretching his cramped and stiff muscles. He looked at the sign for the large building up the road and racked his brain, trying to remember any of the kana and kanji he saw before him. "Fu...Fuji...Fujimi Aca...Academy. Fujimi Academy? That's one big ass school. I'd rather not head into it, but I haven't seen a lot of Them around it, or here in general." He was apprehensive, but decided to head to the school armed with nothing but his police baton and bloodied outfit. _"Damn, if I was one of Them I'd be too lazy to climb to the top of this hill." _He joked as he began the trek to the top. He didn't care what was up there, as long as there were no more of Them. If there was, he would take a few with them before being overwhelmed by his exhaustion. He hadn't slept in somewhere between thirty-six to forty-eight hours. The plane ride had been taxing enough, now with the apocalypse to contend with, he was starting to feel drained. But he still continued to push through, as he would do time and time again. "Finally, fuckin fin-al-ly!" He shouted out as he reached the top of the hill, content with his small victory. He walked over to the enormous gate that seemed to surround the school and began to rattle it. "Hey! HEY! Let me in! LET ME IN!" He didn't stop to account for how this must look. A blood covered teenager screaming to be let in high school while he was in possession of a weapon. But at the moment he didn't care too much to think. "HEY ASSHOLES! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! OPEN THE GATE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, his face beginning to turn a little pink from all this exertion. That's when he slowly brought himself to face the road. They had noticed and ruckus while simultaneously three people were approaching him from the inside of the school grounds. He kept switching his gaze between Them and these three adults who were coming closer. "Open the gates!" He barked, panic starting to build in his throat. "Hurry up!" He was vaguely aware that a horde was gathering at the base of the road.

"Young man, just what exactly do you think you are...Oh my god! Get security! He's got a weapon and he's covered in blood!" One of the two women screamed, taken aback as she took in the details of the boy in front of her.

"He's insane! SECURITY!" The other woman chimed in, a look of horror plastered on her face. The two women seemed frozen in place. The man began to approach the gates, and Siegfried stepped back. Now Siegfried was not a small framed guy, nor was he weak or scrawny, but this guy was huge.

"Why don't you just settle down punk? Or am I gonna have to beat some sense into you?" The man asked, a small grin gracing his face.

"You don't fucking get it! Let me in! It's not safe out here! They're coming!" Siegfried's words tumbled out of him in an incoherent mess. He took a deep breath to calm himself, "Just, let, me, in." He spoke very slowly and deliberately. He was aware that there was another pair of eyes on him, and searched desperately. "Maybe it's someone closer to my age, someone who might listen to me." He thought as he looked around, his eyes darting around frantically.

"Oh, I'll let you in, just come a little closer." The man said, and Siegfried was in such a bad state of mind that he stupidly listened, taking a step forward. The man's beefy arm snaked its way through the gate and grabbed him by the collar with such force he dropped his police baton. It clattered onto the road, quietly rolling away. "Now, let's just see if you fit through these bars." The man had a sadistic smile on his face as he made one quick yanking motion, slamming Siegfried against the bars. The already sleep deprived and panicking Siegfried smashed against the bars, feeling dazed. "It's a shame, seems you won't fit."

One of the woman seemed to finally escape her death like stillness, "Mr. Teshima! Even if he is crazy, you can't do this!" She protested from the sidelines.

"What...the fuck is...wrong with you?" Siegfried had to force the words out of his mouth. He was barely conscious at this point, but fought through the pain. He realized he had stopped paying attention to Them and that he would probably feel two rows of teeth mercilessly clamp down on his person any minute, before rending the flesh from his body. He would be alive for just a few seconds after the event with just the feeling of his life slipping away. Or so he thought. _"No fuck that, I'm not dying because of some idiot adults! FUCK THEM!"_ He seemed to be mentally lashing out. A small smile began to curl on his lips.

"You really are insane, punk. You must be getting off on this or some shit." The man, Teshima, spat out.

"No, I'm just thinking about how fucked you are, because you don't have the balls to do what I'm about to do." Siegfried said quietly. Time seemed to speed up. Siegfried managed to slip out of Teshima's grasp and back up, leaving a horrified Teshima to stare at his arm.

"You...you..." He was dumbstruck as he tried to form a logical sentence as he saw the face of strange man with his jaws clamped down on his arm. He had skin tinted the color of rock, and white soulless eyes. "You planned...AHH!" Siegfried used Teshima's arm and one of Their heads as a boost, hopping over the fence. He quickly barreled to the entrance of the school.

"What are you doing?!" Cried one of the female gym teachers, looking at the twitching form of Teshima.

"Looking for someone! Now you can stay there and die or make them work for it! You're choice!" He shouted as he burst through the doors of the school. _"Hilde, you better be here and be safe..."_

* * *

Author's note

Please read and review! It really means a lot to me, just try not to be too harsh. It's very easy for a budding writer to get discouraged! But I appreciate almost anyone who takes the time to leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own High School of the Dead and never claimed to.

* * *

Peace of the Dead Chapter 1

Siegfried still wasn't able to shake the feeling of eyes on him as he entered the school, but he didn't have time to worry about it. There were more important things to do here. He needed to find the microphone system used for announcements, which he guessed would be in the principal's office. He was amazed as he stepped inside. It was just a normal school, no Them, no blood, and no fear.

"Guess they haven't got the fucking memo. So now I get to break the bad news." Siegfried muttered as he walked down the empty halls.

Takashi had seen the whole thing, from start to finish on the staircase balcony. "What, just happened?" There were no words to describe the feeling brewing inside him. "He, he just chomped down on his arm. And that other guy just left him like that. This is too insane. I need to tell people." Takashi thought aloud as he bolted back inside, heading for his classroom.

Takashi threw the door open, attracting everyone's attention. His eyes settled on her, the object of his affections. Rei Miyamoto. He grabbed her arm, "We need to get the hell out of here!" He shouted for the whole world to hear.

Rei tried to twist her arm out of his grip. "What are you talking about Takashi?! Are you crazy?!" She was completely taken aback by this.

"Oh don't bullshit me! We all heard it, that crazy guy screaming outside! Well he's here in the building, and something just had our gym teacher for its lunch! We can't stay here!" Takashi reiterated, refusing to let go of her arm.

Hisashi Igou stood up, "I believe him. We all know Takashi's not a guy to fly off the handle like..." Hisashi was cut off as the intercom switched on.

After a little bit of wandering around he found the principal's office. "What, no principal? This is kinda strange, but I guess not really. What the hell am I talking about, the world is over. Normal is an outdated concept." He approached the little microphone.

"Hello there, I'm Siegfried Johannes Buer, and I have an important announcement to make. The world you used to know is over. Those fuckers are all over the place, and now they are here. You need to get out of here! But first, I'm looking for my sister Hildegard Buer. She's tall, athletic, and shit! I have to go! But remember, get the fuck out of here!" Siegfried didn't even bother to turn off the mic, instead letting it drop against the wooden desk. He fled from the principal's office just before the swarm smashed through the door, splinters and bits of flesh flying in all directions.

It was as if the very school itself was holding it's breath for just a moment. The calm before the storm. Then hundreds of voices cried out in panic, fear, and insanity.

"We have to get out of here!" Takashi pulled Rei out of the classroom, leaving Hisashi to follow close behind. It sounded as if the very gates of hell had opened behind them as people ran, screaming from the room.

"GET THE HELL OUTTA THE WAY!"

"RUN, ASSHOLES!"

"I'M NOT READY TO DIE!"

"FUCKING MOVE IT!"

The screams were deafening, not to mention the thunderous roar of at least a thousand students trying to exit the school all at the same time. "Do you even have a plan?" Rei asked, finally ripping her arm out of Takashi's grip.

"Yeah, we do what the guy on the intercom said and get the hell out of here!" Takashi replied as they ran through the insanity. Takashi abruptly stopped, causing Rei and Hisashi to almost plow him over.

"Why the hell are we stopping?" Hisashi asked, a hint of anger in his voice. Takashi merely pointed down the hallway in front of him.

The hallway was covered in entrails, guts, flesh, and just about anything other part of the human body. The old paint color had been coated over with a thick, sloppy layer of blood. It was splashed on without any rhyme or reason, even diverging from walls onto the lockers. But that's not what caused him to stop, it was the corpses.

They littered the hallway, some sitting but most were on the ground. Their bodies contorted into awkward, painful looking shapes. "They look like toys, just tossed aside after everyone stopped playing with them." Takashi whispered, his pupils small black dots lost in the whites of his eyes. He felt the bile start to build in his throat, but swallowed it down.

"That's fucking disgusting." Hisashi muttered, trying his best to look away from the grotesque scene. It had the odd allure of something so wrong, perverted, and evil that you couldn't just look away. It demanded to have others gaze upon it in shock and awe.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Rei commented as she turned away, her face a sickly looking green.

_'So this is it...? This is what the end of the world looks like?'_ Takashi wondered as he stared on in silent horror.

"Enough of this shit, guys. We have to get through there! It leads down to the entrance of the school!" Hisashi stated, grabbing Rei's hand. "We're gonna get through this Rei, I promise." He whispered just loud enough for her to hear, or so he thought.

Takashi was cringing on the inside, after hearing Hisashi's affections finally being voiced in front of him. He didn't particularly hate Hisashi, but it's hard to like someone when they stole the love of your life. Takashi still remembered that idiotic, childish promise that he and Rei were going to get married. _'So much for promises...'_ His mind was trailing off. He must have looked like he was zoning out or something, because Rei snapped her fingers a few times in front of his face.

"Takashi? Takashi? Takashi!" She looked at him, concern bubbling in her beautiful eyes.

"Huh...oh I'm a fine. About as fine as I can be right now. Now let's get the hell through this." Takashi and company made it their goal to get out of this disgusting hallway as fast as their legs would allow. They stopped shortly after they got through, and Takashi doubled over.

"I'm about to puke my guts out." He stated bluntly, but continued to force the bile back down his esophagus. "But before I do that, we need weapons to defend ourselves." Takashi brought himself back to standing straight.

"Weapons...?" Rei asked, looking confused as she stared at him.

"Yeah Takashi, are those really necessary?" Hisashi chimed in.

"The dude on the mic, I saw him come into our school and shit. He had a weapon, and if what he says is true, then I think we need something to defend ourselves." Takashi explained, opening a door to a now empty classroom. "Don't just stand there, help me." He complained as he quickly scoured the empty room.

When all was said and done, they didn't have much but it was better than nothing. A metal bat, a mop handle, and hammer. They stormed out of the room, only to find Them lying in wait. All of them seemed to turn simultaneously to face the group of three, and they hesitated.

"We're...supposed to hit those things...?" Rei seemed completely unsure, but if shit hit the fan she knew they couldn't hesitate. One of Them started coming closer.

"Don't just stand there! We might as well be dead!" Hisashi yelled, bringing the hammer down on the things face. It quickly became lodged in it's eye socket with a sickening squelch. He tried to yank it out several times, finally he put his foot against the thing and kicked him away. The hammer flew back out its socket, with most of the front lobe of its brain still attached.

"That's disgusting!" Rei exclaimed, feeling her stomach churn as the scene played out.

"We don't have time to worry about that, Rei!" Takashi ran at the nearest one, bringing the metal bat down for perfect home run. The head popped open, revealing the inner workings of the human skull with a crack. "Come on Rei! We have to keep moving!" Takashi urged her on, as they waded their way through the ten or so things blocking their path.

Rei was incredibly hesitant to attack one of them, content to let the two boys handle most of this. _'All I have is a freakin mop handle! What do they expect me to do with it!?' _She thought as she trailed behind. Suddenly one of the doors between her and the two boys crashed open, revealing two of them.

"AHHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, but her body seemed to know how to handle this better than her mind. She buried the jagged handle into the right one's chest cavity, feeling resistance as she hit the ribcage. But she forced it through anyways, successfully stopping one of them. But the left one kept walking towards her.

"Hisashi! Help!" She screamed as the right one grabbed the handle and swung her around with it. She slammed into the wall, the breath knocked right out of her. She sunk into a sitting position, looking defeated. The two continued to advance on her.

"REI!" Hisashi and Takashi screamed, but they both seemed frozen in time, unable to do anything.

_'Why am I frozen up! That's my fucking girl! Get in there and save her ass!'_ Takashi's brain was chastising him. He saw Hisashi was in a similar situation. _'Now Rei's going to die, all because you're a fucking coward!' _

Blood spattered against Rei's face out of the blue. Rei looked up to see a monkey wrench buried in the closest thing's head. She saw an arm viciously rip it out almost immediately, before bringing the wrench back down on the other one. This time the blow come from the side, completely shattering the left side of his face.

Rei looked up even further, expecting to see Hisashi or Takashi, but it was an unfamiliar face. "Who...who are you?" She asked, looking at the stranger.

"No fucking time for that now! You two pansies and the chick get a fucking move on! Unless you want me to smash you face open now!" The stranger said.

Takashi looked at him closely, and his voice seemed familiar. "Wait a minute, you were the dude on the outside!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, big fucking whoop. Now move your asses!" Siegfried's words seemed to galvanize the group into moving. "You better move fast too! I'm not stopping for a couple of goddamned pansies!" He threatened as he took the lead, flying through the hallways.

The next piece was a blur to them, as this guy lead them through their own school. Only looking back do they wonder how he managed to seamlessly navigate their labyrinthine school. They quickly found themselves on the main floor, at the base of the largest staircase.

"Thank fucking God. I thought we were the only survivors." Siegfried expelled a sigh of relief when he saw four other people.

"Wait a minute. You're Saeko Busujima, from the kendo club!" Rei eagerly went over to the purple haired girl, who stood tall and proud. She noted the blood on her wooden practice sword.

"Yeah, that's me." Saeko replied simply, looking around. "So there are only eight of us?" She took one last glance around.

"Well duh. Did you seriously expect everyone to survive this? If so you are a bigger idiot than I thought." This voice belonged to Takagi. "It's a miracle that there even are eight of us, considering the circumstances."

"So, what are we going to do know?" The chubby kid, Hirano asked. He looked around expectantly at the others.

"DAMNIT! I warn all you fuckers, and this is the payout! Two pansies, a know it all, a fat ass, a nurse, a chick with a sword, and another chick! WHAT THE FUCK!" Siegfried seemed at wit's end, perhaps it was the lack of sleep. "You'll all be fucking dead in a week."

"Dude, calm the hell down." Saeko said, eyeing Siegfried warily.

"No they won't die." It was Shizuka who spoke this time. "Because we can get out of this just fine. I grabbed the keys to the bus outside." The whole group turned to look at her, a glimmer of hope in their eyes. Well almost the whole group.

"And you can drive that bus?" Takagi asked skeptically.

"How hard can it be?" Shizuka replied in upbeat way. She was trying to act strong for the kids, but inside she was having a freak out.

"So we have a plan, and we can get the hell out of here." Hisashi felt hopeful, just saying the words.

Takashi couldn't hold it anymore, he vomited all over the floor. When he was done, he wiped his lips. "Are you telling me that you're hopeful about this? After all those people were just eaten like a fucking midmorning snack?!" He was furious.

"What's wrong pansy, scared of what's out there?" Siegfried taunted him.

Takashi turned to face the taller, bigger, and bulkier kid. Siegfried easily stood a good two, maybe three inches taller and was easily the tallest one there. His muscles were much more defined built. And his face had a confident, if not insane look. "And I'm sick and tired of your bullshit! You're the reason we're in this mess!" He shouted in the other boy's face.

There was a moment of awkward silence, then a slow grin began to appear on Siegfried's face. "That took a lot of guts man. I don't know if I would have been able to do that if our situations were reversed. So maybe you're not a pansy after all." He offered his hand to Takashi, and they shook.

_'Maybe we really can get out of here.'_ Takashi thought, looking around at everyone else.

"Now, let's get the fuck on the move." Nobody seemed ready to cross this enigmatic stranger who had the mouth of the sailor. _'Don't worry sis. I might not have found you here, __but we have a plan.'_

* * *

Author's note

I hope I did better in breaking up those giant text walls. Please read and review. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own High School of the Dead and never claimed to.

* * *

Peace of the Dead Chapter 2

"So how exactly do you plan on getting out of here? Are you stupid or something? We can't exactly just run through a horde of them." Takagi pointed out to Siegfried, her logic devastating.

"Takagi's got a point, but what other options are there?" Hisashi asked, looking around.

"Well they are attracted to noise, as I deduced from earlier. Other than that, there other sensory organs don't seem to function. In simple words, they can only find us if they hear us." Takagi replied, then turned to stare at Siegfried. She was daring him to say something back, but she wouldn't get the satisfaction.

"So what? We just sneak our way out and to the bus? That's sounds really risky to me." Rei chimed into the conversation, not keen on what might happen if something went wrong. One false move and they would be screwed. Someone trips, falls, or so much as steps on something and it could spell their doom.

"They both are risky, but we need to really think this through before committing to either plan. On one hand we have us causing as much noise as possible, while the other would be the exact opposite." Saeko said with a levelheaded tone. "Which one of these plans works better for us specifically, and there might be more ideas to toss around."

"We don't have time to fucking toss ideas around! We need to get the hell out of here ASAP." Siegfried snapped back. He was clearly getting fed up with all this sitting down and talking through plans.

"So you'd rather we just run out there and die? Because if so you really are an idiot." Takagi looked at Siegfried. "What about you three, any ideas?" She asked, her gaze filtering to Takashi, Shizuka, and Hirano.

"I'm not the ideas guy here, I'm just here to shoot stuff." Hirano answered, examining his weapon.

"Umm, well we could...No that would never work." Miss Shizuka Marikawa seemed to be in the midst of thinking through some scenarios.

"We could." Takashi was cut off by the loud, obnoxious fire alarm.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Shit that will lead them right to us." Hisashi's voice oozed with fear.

"If that doesn't motivate your asses to move, then nothing will. Here's the plan, sword chick you take the lead. I'll bring up the rear. Everyone else find a spot in between and don't stop moving." Siegfried announced.

"And just who died and made you leader?! We don't even know you!" Takagi was outraged, this guy was going to get them all killed.

"I'm not a fucking leader, I'm just trying to get us out of here. Now we can argue to our lungs fucking give out, or we can haul our asses onto that bus. Now, what's it gonna be? The clock is ticking." Siegfried warned, tapping his monkey wrench on his palm rhythmically. He was emulating a clock sound with this.

They could hear Them getting closer, the fire alarm ceaselessly urging the hoard on.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Finally it was Saeko who broke the awkward tension. "We don't have much of choice at the moment, I say we go with it." She made her way to the door. "Remember what to do? Because we don't have a lot of room to fuck up." She took one last glance around, making sure everyone was ready. She threw the doors open, taking off like a bullet. She might as well have been a bullet with how lethal she was.

She easily wove and danced her way past Them, effortlessly breaking open their putrid faces. She would pause for a second or two after each kill, just to admire her work. Then she would be off again like lightning, quickly making her way to the bus. But she was sure to leave nothing but corpses and blood in her wake. No one would have seen it, but there was a small smile curling on her smooth lips.

Takagi and Hirano went out next, with Takagi not wasting anytime on Them if she could help. _'That's why Hirano's here.'_ Was her rather weak reasoning. She was well aware that she would have to take up arms against them eventually. But she was going to delay that for as long as possible. Especially after meeting Siegfried. _'He has more than a few screws loose. We better not drop our guard with him around, though he does offer some good extra muscle.'_ All these thoughts flashed in her mind as she saw Saeko reach the bus.

Hirano was little behind the two girl's, lining up a nice shot on the move. There was a sickening crack, and another one dropped to the ground. 'This is amazing, putting a round right into the forehead.' He thought, amazed his little makeshift gun was proving to be this effective. _'It really doesn't take too much to break the skull, and then you hit the sweet spot. The brain.'_ He made it to the bus, but didn't go on yet.

"Hirano what you doing! Get on this bus, now!" Takagi commanded, looking at the husky boy with concern.

"No Takagi, I can provide cover for the people getting on!" This was the first time he had defied the pink haired girl since all this started. He turned back around, facing the parking lot. His tone indicated this conversation was over.

Next Shizuka and Takashi. Takashi made sure to stick close to the busty woman next to him, never even letting her out of his sight. "Come on, we're almost there." He urged her on further, they were so close to the bus. He was vaguely aware of two to his right and that they would be upon him any second. But there was one to her left. _'SHIT!__' _

Takashi pulled Shizuka behind him, facing it. He brought his arms above his head, bringing down the metal bat with a whistle. It thudded dully into its skull, but he soon realized it was jammed into its brain cavity. The other two were still coming from his left, there was no way he would get out of this okay.

"Ms. Marikawa! GO!" Takashi shouted, looking at the blonde woman. She hadn't seen the other two, and she looked confused. Realization dawned in her eyes.

"But, you'll...you'll...die." Shizuka's words seemed to hit home and even Takashi was a little taken aback.

_'What the hell did you expect, you're not a hero. But was it all worth it? I didn't even get to tell Rei the truth...' _Takashi's thoughts were interrupted by two bone smashing crunches. He could only look on in awe as the two that would have spelled his death dropped lifelessly to the floor. One had a mop handle buried in his skull, the other with a few nails buried in his eye sockets.

Takashi turned to look at his savior, well the one he cared more about anyway. His eyes seemed to be saying a silent thank you to Rei.

"GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR!" Siegfried bellowed from the back of the group. The slow-moving hoard was threatening to encapsulate him and Hisashi from the others. They were already in a small half circle, slowing making the circle complete. "PANSY, MOVE YOUR ASS!" He shoved Hisashi out of harms way with a good tackle.

Hisashi clambered back to his feet, making his way over to the bus along with the others.

"That idiot! He's going to die!" Takagi shouted, watching as he disappeared in a sea of decaying bodies.

"That doesn't matter now, he knew what the hell he was doing! Plus he would want us to get the hell out of here." It was Takashi now who spoke up. "Shizuka, punch it!"

"HOLD THE FUCKING BUS! YOU ASSHOLES AREN'T LEAVING WITHOUT ME!" Siegfried was still alive in that mess, somewhere. They heard sounds of his wrench crushing bones, rending flesh, and ending lives.

Hirano popped off a few shots, the nails hitting their marks. He had taken out just enough so they could see Siegfried. He was steadily fighting his way to the bus, but they didn't have much time to wait.

"What the hell do we do?! We can't sit around like this forever!" It was Hisashi complaining, the panic all too obvious in his voice.

"So you just want to bail on the guy who saved your ass?" Saeko replied coolly. "Just give him a few seconds, we owe that crazy bastard that much."

"Guys not to panic or anything, but I'm running kinda of low!" Hirano called out, referring to his dwindling supply of nails. Sure he could sit here and take pot shots at them from this bus window all day, that was the easy part.

There was a primal roar, emanating from Siegfried. He felt, his vision mist red and his inner demon truly show himself. Everything became so clear in that one instant. He moved without thinking, his body kicking into true overdrive. _'Everything's so much easier, kill, move. One, two, Repeat. Repeat. Repeat.' _Not only that, but he found himself truly enjoying this. Sure he'd gotten a kick out of the kill before, but now he lived for it. He truly lusted for blood, and he liked it. The world seemed to be coated in a thick red haze, time became liquid, nothing else mattered but the kill. Before he even knew what happened, he was standing in front of the bus. The little stairs beckoned him on, and he quietly boarded.

He sat down near the back, taking up two whole seats as he felt his eyelids. _'Can't stay awake any longer, need sleep...'_ He picked up tidbits of conversation. Something about a monster, insanity, covered in blood. But he didn't have the energy to rationalize any of this at the moment. So he gave in to the motion of the bus, allowing it to lull him to sleep. _'It's been a long fucking day.'_

Before Siegfried lost consciousness. "Hey, smart ass, I can run through a hoard of them." There was a sadistic grin on Siegfried's mouth as he rubbed the fact in Takagi's face. He fell asleep like that, eyes closed but still grinning from ear to ear.

The others in the group were seriously freaked out, well all except one. Saeko seemed the least bit bothered by Siegfried's behaviour, but she didn't let the others know that. She had seen how quickly they had ostracized him, and she wasn't eager to share that fate.

The bus moved quietly down the streets of the now eerily quiet town. The only sounds were from Them, and they weren't exactly comforting. "We're in for one hell of a ride aren't we?" Hisashi asked no one in particular.

* * *

Author's note

Really like to hear what you thought about this chapter in particular. Not sure how well I do showing an action scene like this. As usual read and review, especially review. And just like that I ran out of my backlog of chapters. So now expect this to update on a normal weekly schedule.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own High School of the Dead and never claimed to

* * *

Chapter 3

"That's disgusting!" Was what an irritated Siegfried woke up too. He was in the middle of some wonderful, erotic dream. There was blood, and woman, and...He couldn't really remember it too clearly, but it was amazing. He slowly opened his eyes, wondering who had the guts to interrupt his sleep. He propped his head up, looking around.

"Who the fuck are all you people?" There were people on the bus he didn't seem to recall in the slightest. A bunch of girls, a few guys, and one slimy looking teacher. He immediately didn't like him, judging by how Rei and Hirano were glaring at him.

_'Wait, what the hell...Oh yeah...'_ Siegfried's thoughts trailed off, realizing there were eyes on him.

"What the hell are you looking at?" He asked everyone, his gaze slowly sweeping the bus. That's when he took notice of where they were looking in particular. He followed their gaze, down to his crouch. He was straining against the bloody fabric, completely swollen to the point where is was almost painful.

"Oh fuck all of you guys." Siegfried muttered, sitting up.

"Young man that's not really appropriate language. So if I could just get you to shut up." It was the underhanded teacher, Koichi Shido. Siegfried couldn't stop himself from laughing. It was deep, rich laugh coming from the bottom of his lungs all the way to his mouth.

"That's fucking hysterical! You think you have some authority over me, how adorable. I should throw your ass off this bus, right now!" Siegfried said in a joking tone, but the threat was not to be taken lightly. "First of all, I don't even know where the fuck you came from! Second, I won't hesitate in choking the life out of you just for the shits and giggles. Third, who the hell let you on this bus!?" He looked around accusingly.

"We had to." It was Takashi who replied. "We couldn't just leave those kids out there to die. And it was kinda of a package deal." He explained quietly.

"What the fuck! I fall asleep for a few hours and you decide to let a grease ball on this party bus. Now, get the fuck off this bus." There was a grin on Siegfried's face, and if one looked close enough, they would see a glint in his eyes. The glint of true insanity.

"What? I'll do no such thing! I have as much right as anyone here to be on this bus. I personally led all these students to safety. What have you done?" Shido had a lopsided smile on his face, sure he had caught Siegfried in a trap.

"Oh let me think, I'm the fucking reason we are on this bus right now. And you are really pissing me off, someone get the goddamned door." Siegfried got to his feet, towering over Shido.

"You can't be serious about this! I have as much right to live as anyone else! This is murder!" Shido protested as Siegfried begin to force the smaller man towards the door.

"Oh really, if you deserved so much to live why are Rei and Hirano giving you such dirty looks? Why do most people on this bus seem to hate your guts? Why are you cowering in fear?" Siegfried's words were like bullets, wounding Shido's argument left and right.

"Here let me get the door." Rei offered, getting out of her seat. "Shizuka, could you please bring the bus to a stop?" She asked sweetly, which didn't match the demonic expression on her face.

Shizuka's hands were tied, she had no choice. She brought the bus to a slow stop. Rei eagerly opened the door as Siegfried continued to further intimidate the man into backing up.

"Keep your ass moving until I don't have to look at that ugly face anymore." Siegfried threatened.

"No! You can't do this! I'm an educator!" Shido's voice was getting more desperate by the moment. "Please you can't! I'm a human being! I have a family!" Siegfried swore he saw this man's eyes start to water. They were nearing the door.

"Are you fucking crying!? That's hilarious, now next stop! All passengers please get the fuck off this bus!" Siegfried had Shido clutching the door frame with the desperation matched only by a cornered rat. Siegfried smiled wide and he brought up his leg. He planted his shoe on the man's stomach, sending Shido hurtling onto the road. "See you never, fucking! Now Rei right, if you would be so kind as to close the door. The party bus needs to get back on the road." He calmly went back to his seat, slumping down. Rei quickly shut the door.

"Okay Shizuka, we're all set to go!" Rei gave her a little thumbs up, before turning to stare back at Shido's defeated looking form. She stuck her tongue out at him as the bus pulled away.

"Did that seriously just happen?" Hisashi was in a state of disbelief. Sure he didn't like Shido, but he wasn't sure the guy deserved all this.

"You bet your ass that just happened. It fucking awesome too, I had him crying like a baby!" Siegfried seemed like a giddy child, excited they had just done something wrong. He quickly sobered up his behavior, clearing his throat. "Now, onto more important matters. I don't know any of your names, and before you ask it's Siegfried."

"You're worried about names? After you just royally screwed Shido?" Hisashi couldn't believe he was on the same bus as this maniac.

"Well...yeah. I like to know who I'm hanging with as the world falls to shit. Plus I think you at least owe that to me, I did save a lot of your asses back there." Siegfried pointed out, leaning against the window of the bus. "But if you're gonna be an ass about it, maybe that Shido guy needs some company..." He let the empty threat hand in the air, his face an emotionless mask.

Saeko stood up. "You can't keep doing this shit. You might be insane, but that doesn't give you the right to bully your way to power. Nobody respects an asshole." She met Siegfried's outraged gaze. "I'd sooner follow him." She gestured to Takashi, who looked just as surprised as Siegfried. "And I bet if I ask around, a lot of others would agree with me." Her eyes scanned the bus, and she found the look she was searching for. "The only reason you're on this bus is because you're too fucking crazy to die. So why don't you shut the hell up." Siegfried's face must have had quite the expression on it, because Saeko let out a devious little grin.

"Alright if we're done deciding all the infighting here, we need a plan. Like first off, where are we going?" Takagi asked around, earning only confused faces and silence. "Yeah that's what I thought. New question, where should we go?" Again, no answer. "Ugh! Come on people, we need a plan!"

"Our parents." Takashi said quietly.

"What?" Takagi's head shot around to face him.

"Our parents, our family. We need to see if they are alright, or even..." Takashi trailed off, not wanting to think about the alternatives.

"That's fucking great." Siegfried muttered. "I love going on wild goose chases for people I don't even fucking know." Saeko got back up out of her seat, a look of pure rage on her face. Sure she didn't exactly agree with this idea. As a matter of fact she thought it was pretty pointless, but it would be the only way to ensure they knew what happened for sure.

"Are you trying to be an ass? Or do you just have a natural talent for it?" She asked with a piercing glare, as if daring the boy to make a move. He got out of his seat as well.

"Listen you purple haired whore, let me be straight with you. With all of you. I don't give two shits about anything relating to any of you. I don't fucking like you, I don't fucking want to help you." He paused to take a breath.

"Guys." Takashi piped up, trying to get their attention.

"Oh please don't act like you saved all of us! You barely got the hell out of there just like us!" Saeko shot back.

"And quite honestly I should have left all of your asses for the zombies. So why don't you sit the fuck back down and shut up? I should..." Siegfried was cut off.

"GUYS! SHUT UP!" Takashi shouted, getting in between them. "Will you two just stop this! This isn't going to get us anywhere! Takagi is right, we need a plan! If we don't decide on something soon, we're all going..." He trailed off again.

"Fucking say it, say that we're all going to be goddamned zombies! Cause that's what the fuck is gonna happen." Siegfried paused for a breath. "...But you do have a fucking point, much as I hate to admit it."

"Finally." Saeko muttered under her breath. She was sure it was going to explode into a full blown altercation between her and the large German boy. To be honest she wasn't sure who would win. He had her beat in the physical strength area, but she was much more lithe and agile than he could ever hope to be. It was like asking who would win in a fight, a rhinoceros or tiger.

"So what's the plan then?" Rei asked quietly. She had observed the whole fiasco, unwilling to get involved.

"I want to see my family." It was redheaded girl who had come in with Shido.

"Yeah, I agree with Kawamoto." It was another girl with light orange hair, just like Rei's. Soon everyone on the bus was chiming in, saying how much they wished to see their families.

"I think that settles that." Shizuka said, acknowledging that they were going through with this plan. She had remained quiet as well, afraid of breaking down into tears if she got involved.

"So, where's the first stop?" Hisashi asked tentatively.

"Well first we need to get into the city, and that's going to take some time in itself. But where should we actually head first? Who lives closest?" Wrong question to ask. Chaos ensued almost immediately, as people argued about where to go first. It was only natural though, they just wanted to see their loved ones.

"I live closest!"

"No I do!"

"No she doesn't I do!"

"What the fuck are you talking about, you live on the other side of the city!"

"I live just a few minutes in the city!"

"Will all of you just shut up! None of this is helping." Hirano yelled, putting an end to the madness.

"Why the hell should we listen to you, fat ass?" It was a guy who had done a bad job on dyeing his hair. Most of it was blonde except the bottom, which was still a brown color.

"Because he's right, Tsunoda ." Takashi replied simply.

"And you, I don't fucking like you. Takashi Komuro." Tsunoda spat. "I'd rather be dead than be on a bus with you."

"Then leave." Takashi answered, looking unperturbed. "I haven't even seen you before in my life, and you're pulling this kind of crap. You might as well go now." Tsunoda got up out of his seat, starting to walk towards Takashi.

"Back the fuck up, this dude's trying to save you ass. And even if I don't agree with this fucker a lot, this shit is starting to get out of hand." Siegfried said, blocking Tsunoda's way. "So if you're looking for a fight, one's right here." He cracked his knuckles, and rolled his head around on his shoulders. Tsunoda looked around hesitantly, then decided it was a fight he couldn't win anyways. He slowly made his way back to his seat.

"Bitch." Siegfried whispered.

"Anyone got any food on them? I'm getting kind of hungry." Hirano was the first to give voice to all their thoughts. There stomachs had groaned and rumbled for a few hours straight now.

"No, but I do suppose we should make a stop for some food soon. We'll stop at the next gas station, that sound good?" Shizuka asked, getting nothing but positive answers. "Good, because I was getting a little hungry myself, but didn't want to say anything. Next stop, the gas station!" She announced, seeming to put her foot down on the pedal a little harder.

Siegfried was staring out the window, and his expression soured upon hearing the news. _'Fucking stopping for food?! You have to be kidding me! I don't have time for this shit! I have to find you.' _

* * *

__Please read and review as always!


End file.
